Alec Marker
"You don't have to thank me. It's part of our mission." Alec Marker'''is a character in Conception 2. He serves as a friend and rival to the [http://conception2.wikia.com/wiki/God%27s_Gift Main Character of the game. Alec is first encountered when the Main Character first arrives on his first day at the Academy. He is a 2nd Year Disciple and the number one S-Rank Male Disciple at the Academy. He wields dual swords as well similiar to that of the same swords that the Main Character uses. He is the younger brother of Enzea and 2nd son of Rhiod. Appearance Alec has blonde hair and red eyes. He wears the Academy Elite Disciples Uniform. He does not have a 2nd attire when in battle or in labyrinths. Personality Alec is prone to be cold and distant towards others, due to being level-headed and with a strong sense of justice. He acts mature, in contrast to other characters like Chlotz and is well disciplined. He's loyal to his father and follows his orders, even when it appears that Enzea has more attention. Although he appears distant, Alec has a kind heart such as shown with his childhood friend Luce when he does admit to care about her, although not having shown any romantic feelings towards her. Overview Not much is known about Alec's hometown or where he was raised but it is assumed that he was raised by his father, Rhiod. His parents divorced prior to the start of the Main Story and his mother's name was never mentioned nor is her whereabouts. Alec strives to meet his father's expectations and always tries to be the best. At the Academy, he is the top male disciple both in physical and smarts. He comes off as someone who only speaks when spoken to and does not socialize often with anyone, at least until the Main Character and Chlotz came along. He believes if he had been God's Gift, he would of been more powerful than the Main Character and even his current self. He also has a childhood friend named Luce who has a crush on him though he is oblivious to her feelings for him. He was eventually turned into a Dusk Spawner when he overset the setting on the God Bracelet to avenge his father's death. This in turn made the Main Character and his team to end his life. Main Event ''May contain major story plot Alec Marker was met when both God's Gift and Fuuko were new to the school. He introduced the original core, otherwise known as the Pandora Labyrinth. He assisted God's Gift by attacking the first few monsters, and later left to deal with other duties. In gameplay, Alec is accessible to talk to during the begining of the game. Although he starts short conversations to begin with, later when he's more familiar to God's Gift, he begins to open up to him. Though as the story progresses, Alec becomes more demeaning to others. Such as, when he attacks a dusk monster which later reveals to be a student. He looses his dignity and ends up lashing out on God's Gift, when they are made to duel during swordmanship practice. Though once they had a rematch, Alec warmed up to God's Gift and began to respect him. Later when Neo ether is made, Alec can then access labyrinth, but not as a playable character. He meets God's Gift on one of the labyrinth's teamed with Triche, Clau and Rus; he is disheartened when the boss of the labyrinth is defeated seeing as he was unable to capture it. As more is being revealed of AngelMarkers company, and Enzea has shown his true colours, Alec is shocked and devestated at his brother who had not only tried to rule Aterra but had an assasination of his father. Having no other choice in the Pride labyrinth to fight against Clau-as he was loosing-, Alec consumed a lethal amount of Neo ether and from this, transformed into a monster. Unfortunately, the only way to spare Alec from his fate was to eliminate him. God's Gift, alongside with one of the heroines, killed him. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Betrayed Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Teenagers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Mature Category:Related to Villain Category:Siblings Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Voice of Reason